moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
ZXD
The ZXD is a launcher that appears in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation | sounds = Firing sound Reloading sound }} Campaign The ZXD is extremely rare in the campaign, only seen in the mission Chase with no attachments and infinite ammunition. Multiplayer Unlocked at Rank 76, the ZXD is the last launcher unlocked, and the second-last secondary weapon unlocked. The weapon features high damage (an instant kill within a 8-9 metre radius, larger than a regular Frag Grenade), a low rate of fire, thanks to its break-action mechanism, and curiously, no iron sights, simply a long Picatinny rail mount for optics running the length of the weapon. Also of note is the ZXD's ability to bounce grenades off surfaces, allowing players to bank grenades off of walls or around corners. The weapon has no damage drop-off, being a grenade launcher. However, the grenades arc heavily after a certain distance, meaning the ZXD is not ideal against snipers at long range. The Rampage-4 would be a much better counter-sniper, long range weapon, as it has an integrated scope, and the missile does not arc. The Rampage-4 is also unlocked much, much earlier than the ZXD, leading many players who want a longer range secondary to go with the Rampage-4 instead. In terms of attachments, the only available ones are optical attachments, which are largely worthless, thanks to the loss of the crosshair, and for the fact that you will need to aim high for a long-range kill. Overall, the ZXD is an incredibly powerful weapon, excelling at clearing out rooms, as a support weapon, and can even be used quite effectively as an assault weapon. However, if struck too close to the player, it can result in a premature suicide. Recommendations * This is an amazing secondary against multiple enemies, as you can destroy an entire team with one grenade if they are close to each other In Alert, there are what you call across-the-map kills, simply whether your on one side or another, you shoot in the air, at the beginning where everyone would be likely to run forward to engage and you'll get great amounts of kills. Works with Capture The Flag too. * The ZXD is not recommended for CQC. Unlike grenade launchers from the sequel, the blast radius is much bigger than the player can expect which avoid and surviving it is close to impossible. The round bounces if hit anywhere but the person. The ZXD's more suitable role is at long-range combat or flanking. Optional weapon attachments * Red Dot Sight * Holographic Sight Gallery ZXD_MC3.png|The ZXD's appearance in first-person. ZXD_Iron_Sights_MC3.png|Sights ZXD3.PNG|Firing ZXD4.PNG|Firing while aiming ZXD5.PNG|Reloading ZXD6.PNG|Break-action mechanism MC3-ZXD-world2.png|A KPR soldier in multiplayer armed with a ZXD Video See also Trivia * The ZXD is the first break-action weapon to appear in the series. * This is the first explosive weapon that can have attachments. * Just like with the SMGs, the ZXD has an unchangeable grip. * This weapon is the predecessor to the Kolbászky S-40 GL in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Launchers Category:Launchers